Guess who?
by JulietteSketch
Summary: Jill is just another one of those girls looking for something in life. Kai, Her best friend, and Skye, Her other best friend both have a crush on her. Will Kai confess 1st? Or will her heart be stolen by Skye. rated T just to be safe in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is my 1st**** fanfic ok? Criticism is fine just don't go overboard with it. This is a about Fanfic about KaiXJill. Some JillXSkye comes up in usually every chapter**

**Disclaimer: i will only post this once and will count through out the story. I don't own Harvest Moon. **

**Guess Who?**

Sunshine crept through my room. The temperature seemed warmer. I quickly ran up to my calendar to check the date. Exactly the first day of summer. This meant Kai was coming for the summer. My train of thoughts were ended when I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I shouted. I rushed to the door the see the same old happy Kai. "Hey Jill! I look forward to seeing you come to the shack." I nodded and he continued, "I was also wondering…if you weren't busy later on…we could…you know…go hang out."

Here are something you probably figured out already. My name is Jill, Kai is a good friend of mine, and I live in Forget-me-Not-Valley.

I thought about it for a moment. The worst he could do was take me to the Blue Bar and demand that I pay like Rock did the last time I went out with him. I won't even give you a flash back.

"Yeah, I'd Like that." He gave me that sweet smile he always used when he was around me. "Okay, swing by the shack later on today and I'll take you somewhere special." I nodded once again and closed the door.

Sweet guy. He was cute, funny, and caring. But then again, so was this guy I met a couple days ago. Skye. Or as he preferred. 'Phantom Skye' or 'Prince of the Stars'. He used these pickup lines that would make any girl blush.

I checked my watch to see it was 6:45AM. This was usually the time I started working. I sighed.

I had a lot to do. I had finished weeding most of the field yesterday. So today I had to finish everything else. I had to stop by Vesta's farm today and pickup some summer seeds.

I focused on a weed near my peach tree. I bent down and used my sickle to cut the roots out. It continued like this until the whole field was weed free. It was probably around 11:12AM right now. I walked up my way to the east side of town where Vesta's place was.

Marlin was placing seeds into the ground while Cecelia watered what he had planted. I scanned the fields until I saw Vesta.

"Hi Vesta!" I said. "Hey Jillian. I suppose you wanted to buy some summer seeds." Jillian is my full name, but I preferred people to call me Jill. "You always know what I need don't you?' Vesta gave me a pat on the back and said, "Here," She pulled out a couple of pouches fill with corn seeds. "So far, this is all we have in stock."

I pulled out my wallet to pay her but she stopped me and said, "This one is on the house!" I stared at her for a minute. Marlin smirked at the idea of giving away seeds.

"Thank you Vesta. Bye Cecelia!" I called. I glared at Marlin for a second. I guess he wanted a good-bye too but I wasn't going to say it.

I crossed the bridge and saw Muffy staring blankly into the river that led up to the waterfall by carter and Floras tent. 'Hey Muffy, What's Up?" She turned around in shock and smiled sweetly. "Nothing, I just like coming here and watch the river flow." Muffy was my best friend here. Not to mention the only one I had. "It's very pretty. I better get going if I want to finish plating these seeds. Muffy nodded and I continued down the dirt road to my farm.

I probably wouldn't have been able to plant the seeds today anyway. It was already 3:00PM anyways. Kai! Oh my Goddess! I forgot we were supposed to go somewhere today. I quickly dashed out of my little house and rushed down to the road to the beach.

"Kai!" I said out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to weed my garden and…" A warm finger same over my lip. "Don't sweat it. I was just about to close up." This relieved me that I wasn't late at all. "Hey, like I said I was going to take you somewhere special right?" I nodded. "Well, close you eyes."

I became a bit cautious about it now. Kai picked me up bridal style and lead us away from the soothing sound of the beach.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I tried my best to keep up and explain every scene carefully. Where will they go? You'll have to wait until the next chapter. Don't forget to review. If you have any ideas, Please don't hesitate to tell them.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess Who?**

I became a bit cautious about it now. Kai picked me up bridal style and lead us away from the soothing sound of the beach.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was aware of the pitter patter of dripping water as he put me down. It wasn't rain. It was the sound of water running down leaves and into the pond. Goddess Pond.

'Kai…" I walked over to the pond and saw my reflection in it. "Wow…" Kai placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Beautiful isn't it? Not as beautiful as you though." Aw! He thought I was pretty! I quickly pecked his cheek. Kai held his hand to his check and blushed.

I glanced at my watch to see it was already 8:00PM. "Oh…" I got up and whispered in his ear, "it's getting late, I better go…" I could see his face turn from a smile to a frown. "I'll walk you home."

I looked to the east side of town where Vesta's farm was to see a pair of emerald green eyes. "Damn." I mumbled under my breath. "You know what, I think I'll be fine if I walk home alone know." Kai Tilted his head bit and asked, "You sure?" I nodded as he watch me run home.

_Damn it! Why does Skye always have to arrive at the wrong time! It's always when I'm with another guy. _

I unlocked my door and quickly looked it again. "Something wrong?" Skye mumbled. "Yeah! Why is it when I'm with another friend you always have to pop up?" I rolled my eyes, "Not my fault I have bad timing." His voice was smooth velvety. I walked over to the door and gestured the dirt path outside. "Get out." I was dead serious.

He looked at me with his usual puppy dog eyes. "Skye!" I whined, "Don't do that!" He smirked and continued on his way out. "I'll be back tomorrow at exactly 12:00PM in front of you house okay. So don't complain that I ruined something for you."

_Great. Probably he is going to stalk me early tomorrow morning. Hehe, Maybe this could be kind of fun._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get out of my house." H e walked the dirt path and occasionally turned around to glance at my ranch.

It's pretty late. My dog, Kitty, ran up to me demanding to have something place in his bowl. "I guess I forgot about you." I reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bag of his food. I poured it into his bowl and let him enjoy eating alone.

I quickly dressed into my pajamas. I got into bed and fell asleep for the night

*****************************************************

I heard my dog Kitty bark. I groaned at the sound. "Kitty, stop. It's barely 4 in the morning. He continued barking. "Fine! You win! Just let me get dressed. I changed into a grey t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. "Now what did you want." Kitty scratched the front door. I opened it to find a sleeping Rock.

_I'm a have some fun right now. _I picked up a stick laying around on my field and started poking Rock. "My little pony…my little pony…" I heard him whisper. Whoa. I feel so bad for Lumina right now. She is in love with a boy who plays with ponies.

I finally decided on what to do with him. I grabbed one of his legs and dragged him all the way to the inn. Talk about a heavy sleeper.

It was barely 5 but I figured that if I finished planting the crops, I could make time and visit Kai.

I dashed back to my farm and began to work. I tilled the fertile soil and planted seeds in their place.


	3. Chapter 3

Guess Who?

I did all my chores, fed my dog and placed a phone call Barley's shop in Mineral Town. I order a cow and two sheep. I had already decided the names. The cow's name would be Midnight and the sheep's names would be Sonny and Bliss.

"Oh…." I had a lot of free time now that I had tended to my crops. I walked down the road to the beach. It was calm. I was glad I had decided to live here instead of Mineral Town.

"Hey Jill!" A voice called out. Kai waved his hands out. "Hi." Kai in his usual attitude. "Come sit." He pulled out a chair from behind the stand and unfolded it to let me sit. "I had a lot of free time so I decided to come here." Kai scratched the back of his head and gave that same sheepish smile.

A man with blonde hair walked in. He probably caught sight of me cause he was giving me a flirty smile.

_Oh goddess. Rock won't stop until he gets what he wants now. _I looked at Kai begging for him to do something about. "Fine. Only this one time." Kai walked up to Rock and chatted for a minute or so. Rock pushed Kai a bit and from there everything went down hill.

*_15 Minutes Of Pounding On Each Others Faces_*

"Oh My Goddess Kai! Are you alright!' _Of course he isn't! His nose is oozing blood! _"I'll go get Hardy!" Kai reached his hand out and grabbed my wrist. "No, I'm fine." He forced a smile onto his face.

"Kai…" He released my wrist and started, "Really. I'm fine but I don't think he is." Kai wiped the blood coming out of his nose leaving his shirt stained and pointed to the unconscious Rock behind him.

"I'll be back with Hardy in a sec." Kai nodded. He tried to pick up Rock but t was useless.

I dashed into Hardy's office. I was out of breath but I managed to say, "Rock…beach…now…" Hardy went to one of his cabinets and pulled out a bag that had a red cross printed in front of it.

I had no idea Dr. Hardy could still run, I mean, he is probably in his 50s but I really never thought about it. We arrived when Rock was regaining consciousness. Kai was back in his shack acting like he didn't even notice Rock was there.

_Well, what could I expect._ Hardy examined Rock for a minute and asked, "Kai, can you help me take Rock back to the inn." Kai whined. Dr. gave him a hard look and Kai finally cracked. "Jill, watch over the shack for a while." I nodded and they were off.

_Okay, so I got a whole shack to myself. No one is around. Just me. Damn is this boring._

I decided to snoop around the shack. I checked behind the counter to see a journal like diary. I figured it would be for keeping records of sales. _Wrong! _It was an actual diary. _Since when did guys keep diaries? _I turned to the first page and began to read and entry

_Summer 1_

_A New Beginning_

_Ever since I started moving around to warmer areas, I've began to lose friends. They either found someone else or…just moved on. Today, 3 years ago, I met someone by the name of Jill. She got me thinking. Why flirt with every girl in town? What will I ever get out of it? Then I began to regret it. She is probably playing mind games with me. No. It wasn't that. I was falling for her. Her brown hair, those piercing amethyst eyes. What more did she need to look good? Nothing. She was beautiful and that's all I knew. Until today at least. _

_-Kai_

Kai barged in to the Shack a upset. I quickly returned the journal to its regular place and looked up. He mumbled a few cusses under his breath and once he saw me, his face lit up again. "Jill! I thought you would have left the minute I was gone."

_I got to get him a hobby, and more friends. Maybe tonight I can introduce him to Skye. _

"Hey Kai, want to meet one of my friends?" I bet he is hoping it's a girl. "Yeah. When?" Hopefully Skye is still going to be at my house by midnight. "Come by my house around eight or nine tonight."

_Oh goddess. He is going to ask why so late on not right now and whether it's a he or she. _

"Because I said so and besides he doesn't usually come very early." Once I said he, Kai probably though the was my boyfriend. I patted his head and said, "Don't worry, he isn't anything other than a friend to me." A smile splashed upon his face. "See you tonight."

_Great. Now what am I going to do for the remaining… 2 hours. Maybe I can spend them with Muffy at the Blue Bar. Yeah. I guess I really should._

I made my way to the bar . It was already six so it was probably full by now. I walked in the front door to see Kasey, Patrick, Marlin and Gustafa drinking already. Kasey and Patrick were already intoxicated so I really should stay away from them.

I saw Griffin behind the counter but no Muffy. Griffin was drunk also. Marlin and Gustafa were to. _Oh goddess_. I tried to back away slowly so I wouldn't be heard but so much for that idea. A glass fell and I was definitely noticed. I ran outside. I wouldn't want to get hurt and break a bone and then end up in a wheel chair with a bunch of casts.

Well, I killed and hour and fifty minutes so Kai was probably on his way over.

**-----**

**A/N Sorry for the other short chapter, I hope this makes up for it. This was about 5 pages already typed up. What do you think is going to happen now that Jill decides to have Skye and Kai meet? Post what you think would happen/ Please review and show some criticism please. The more reviews. The better and longer the chapters. This one is bigger than the other chapters okay. In the next one. I fight begins but it's not with Skye and Kai okay. GUess who it's between. They both have already been pointed out but not had a speaking part. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess Who?**

Kai arrived shortly after I entered my house. It was 9:45PM. Tim went by quickly when you were having fun but it didn't seem like this tonight. We played cards, ate, and even watched TV but time still didn't seem to go by. "Jill. When will you're friend get here? It's been an hour." I looked outside to see those same piercing emerald eyes. "He's here." A smile formed on my face. "Stay here for a minute." I went outside the door to greet Skye

"Hello Jill." His voice sent shivers down my spine. "Skye, I want you to me my best friend." Skye didn't seem to thrilled about. Skye and Kai's eyes met. Awkward silence came across the room. "Kai?" I tugged on his sleeve. "Aren't you that thief from mineral town!" Kai snapped. A smirk came upon Skye's face. "It seems as I have become a bit famous with these towns. Another smirk formed.

Kai was gritting his teeth now. "It's because of you I lost my reason to live." Skye didn't seem to care about Kai's story. "Kai…please don't cry!"

A tear trickled down his face. I bent down so I could have a clear view of his face. "Kai, please stop crying." He wiped a tear from his face. "Skye can I talk to you outside for a minute" I whispered. "Sure thing beautiful." Skye turned around to glare at Kai and left with me outside. I crossed my arms and said, "Why?" "I didn't go nothing! Well…maybe in the past I did something to his family but I didn't do nothing right now." I shook my head in disapproval. "It's best if you leave Skye." I kissed his check and he left.

_Now to deal with Kai. I mean, we are just friends. Same thing with Skye. I just wanted friends, nothing more. I didn't plan on getting married until I was at least eighteen. 17 right now!_

I walked back inside to see Kai was already asleep…on my bed. "Aw." Kai looked like a little kid while he slept. I really didn't want to interrupt him.

_Where am I going to sleep! Should have thought about this before. _

I fell asleep on my couch watching some soap opera. I had probably one of the oddest dreams

_I was in a dark room. The only thing, people to be exact, I could see were Skye and Kai. Kai called out my name numerous times begging me to go with him. Skye on the other side was just staring at me with intense eyes. I had the choice to go with either of them. I chose…_

I awoke with someone staring down at me with brown eyes. I groaned and got up. "Kai? Is that you?" I yawned. "Yeah, I better get back to the shack, it's near nine.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's nine already! I was probably asleep all this time. _"Bye." He gave me the smile I waited everyday to see. The one I wait 12 hours to see. The one I _loved_.

I quickly showered, got dressed and eat breakfast. I canceled my order for the cow and the two sheep as soon as the shop opened. I tended to my field and played with Kitty for a while. It was two in the after when I finished. I decided on whether to visit Muffy or Lumina. Celia and I weren't friends because of and incident that happened when we were kids.

I finally decided to go see Lumina. I walked down the road distracted with thoughts of the entry I had read from Kai's 'diary' thing.

I arrived at the mansion and from the window I saw Rock up in Lumina's room.

_Something tells me I shouldn't go up there unless I want to walk out of there with a black eye and a couple of fractured bones. _

I didn't care. I walked inside and headed upstairs to Lumina's bedroom. *Slap*

Lumina fell to the ground and clutched her stomach in pain. I looked up to see Rock with blood splattered over his white t-shirt. My heart skipped a beat. "Jill!" Lumina frantically yelled. I was too shocked to move. "Romana!" I yelled. I went over to protect Lumina from another kick from Rock.

It was becoming hard for Lumina to breathe. "What's all the yelling about?" Romana said in a harsh tone. She stopped once she saw Lumina. Sebastian took Rock by the collar and called the police from the next city. I picked up Lumina and set her down on her bed.

Romana asked if I could make a call to Dr. Hardy but I told her I was in a rush.

What to do now? I definitely wasn't going to visit Kai. It was a Wednesday so Muffy was still probably out shopping in Mineral Town. Celia is out of the question. Nami was with Gustafa at the beach and Flora was with Carter at the mines.

I came up with the idea to go to the turtle Pond. I rarely went there. The last time I probably went was when my father was still around. I almost drowned in there when I was five. Kai, he was like an older brother to me back then, jumped in and saved me. Now, he is more than that to me. He is not an older brother anymore. I don't know what he is right now. It's like and awkward stage.

A pair of hands came over my eyes. I began to panic but I soon realized the faint scent of curry. "Hello. What is such a beautiful maiden like you, doing outside at such a late hour?" I hated it when he called me a 'beautiful maiden.' I never thought of him more than a friend. "What's up?" Skye gave me a grin any girl would melt for. "Nothing. What have you recently stolen?" Skye hesitated for a minute and then answered, "Why is it that you always assume I stole something?"

_Talk about sarcasm! Well, lets look at the facts! One you a thief, two you're a thief, three YOU'RE A THIEF! _

"Well, you are thief aren't you? What did you steal?" Skye rolled his eyes and explained what he stole. Skye gave a crooked smile and said, "Hey, it's almost six. Got to go." He winked and disappeared before I could say bye.

_I got no sleep. Big 'Shocker'. Farm work begins now. _

I took my time walking back to my farm. A quickly did my chores for the day and decided to go over to Kai's Shack. Too bad he only had about two weeks left here.

* * *

A/N- You didn't thinkk it would be Lumina and Rock now did you! Originally it would have been Marlin and Gustafa but then i thought it would be better if Rock tried to kill Lumina. This story is only going to have a few more chapters and then i'm going to start another one in a few weeks. Anyways, reviews are appreciated.

I know this isn't much of a good story but i'm still trying to improve okay! I know i make short scene's also and i'm also trying to im prove on that. Thnks for reading so far.

* * *


	5. Inn love

**Guess Who?**

Kai was behind the counter staring into space while eating a snow cone.

"Hello?" I called out. Kai gave me an upbeat grin.

"What are you writing Kai?" I asked. He immediately put down his 'journal' and turned his attention to me.

"Writing what? I'm not writing? Who said I was writing?" Kai blurted out.

I pointed to the baby blue colored book in his hands. _Nice try! Pft! It's a diary, just admit it and I'll __**probably**__ leave you alone. Now notice I said__** probably**__. _

"Oh this? Promise you won't laugh," I nodded eager for response.

"It's a…DIARY!" Kai forced a giggle.

"What did you write?" He glared at me holding the diary close to him.

He glared at me and stated, "That doesn't concern you." He tried to make it seem as if he was tougher.

I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could make. Kai was about to crack at any second when **BAM! **Popuri walked in with the same pinkish colored dress. I sighed knowing she was going to attempt to make Kai go out with her.

"Kai!" She squealed. _I swear even if I taped her mouth shut you could still hear her squeal. _

"Kai! Lets go to the inn!" Popuri whined. Kai heaved a sigh and thought of an excuse.

"Sorry Popuri but…I'm going with Jill to Mineral town later today." I stared at Kai, befuddled. His eyes pleaded hoping he would get away from pink haired girl.

"Uh…yeah. Kai promised he would take me to… the inn there for dinner." _Yeah, that sounded reasonable…I guess. _

Popuri glared at me and stomped off. Awkward silence came into the beach.

"Um, I better getting going." As I got off the stool I was sitting on, I felt a tug on my wrist.

"Wait, Jill, you didn't think I was joking about taking you to Mineral town now did you." Kai said, showing his outstandingly white teeth.

"I thought it was just to get out of going out Popuri. Besides, you don't have to. I don't find it fair for you having to go on a pity date with me." Kai let go of my wrist but pulled me closer to him. I blushed a furious red color.

"Nah! My treat! I need to tell you something anyways. If you want, we can go now. Only a small hike." Kai almost looked like he was begging now.

"Sure, just let me go check on my farm, get changed, and finish some business I have." Kai nodded his approval. "Bye Kai! I walked out the beach and onto my farm.

Kitty ran up to me and tugged at my jeans. "Hey kitty," I stroked it's head, "What's wrong?" Kitty ran off to my house and scratched the door. "Okay." I unlocked the door and let kitty in.

"Hello." A voice called out behind me. I turned around to see Skye behind me."

"Hey Skye, can you do me a favor?" He nodded his answer. 'Ok, so I I'm going out with Kai right now," Skye smile turned into a frown. "and I need help picking out something to wear."

I walked over to my wardrobe and plucked out four outfits.

1.-A pink tank with a blue jean skirt.

2.-A torn red and black shirt with black skinny jeans.

3.-My plain old work outfit.

4.- A flashy grey dress.

Skye examined each piece of cloth before answering. "I would go with the second one."

"Thank you!" I hugged him and went into the bathroom to change. I came out a few minutes later dressed.

"Whoa…Kai must be one lucky guy then."

"Shut up pervert! I have to go now, but do me a favor, watch over Kitty while I'm gone. I'll be back by midnight okay." I walked out the front door and met up with Kai at the shack.

Kai was dressed up in his usual purple bandana, white t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hey! Lets go, I want to be there by four." I hurried up my pace as we walked pass Vesta's farm. The forest was beautiful when the sun was setting. Squirrels were up in trees, storing their findings in a owls hole.

We arrived no later than 3:16PM.

"I'll be right back." I heard Kai call. He walked up to the bar part of the inn.

"Jill? Is that you?" I turned around to se a small petite girl. She had pure blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Claire? Oh my God! It's you!" I squealed. Claire stared at me with her huge eyes.

"That last time I saw you was at high school graduation. What are you doing in a small town like here?"

"I'm living on the farm in the next town. What about you?"

"I live here at the inn. I couldn't afford to have a house built for myself so I stay here."

Kai came up to me and looked at Claire. He gave a extended a hand and said, "I'm Kai, Jill's best friend."

"Jill! I was replaced!" She said sarcastically. "Nah, I'm Claire." She gave me a small nudge.

"Jill can I talk to you for a minute?" Claire took a hold of my hand and took me to a corner.

"Why didn't you say you had a boy friend?" _b-boyfriend? NOOO! Kai is just…ugh, I can't even believe she thought that, I mean yes, I like Kai but not in a… who am I kidding._

"Well, he isn't my guy friend but I do like him. I know he likes cause I read a page of his diary."

Kai was off talking with a boy with a long brown ponytail.

**Kai's POV (A/N I wanted to show you what Kai feels about Jill)**

"Hey Cliff," I started. "Can I talk to you for a minute. He nodded his approval.

"f you…liked a girl, for instance, how would you tell her?" Cliff looked a bit puzzled.

"Well, before Ann and I were together, I would talk to her daily. Why?"

"Well, see the girl over there?" I pointed over to the corner where Jill and her friend…Claire was her name wasn't it? "I sort of like her but, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me. She probably has a thing for the thief that comes over to her place every night the sky is clear blue."

"Why don't you just ask her? What happened to the flirt that used to be my friend?"

"That flirt's heart sank when he met Jill."

"Does that mean I can ask her out and you still won't get mad?"

I tried my best to glare at him but it was useless.

"Now go ask her if she likes me." I took notice while Cliff and I were talking Jill would turn around to glance at me.

Cliff walked over to Jill and Claire and struck up a conversation

**Claire's POV**

"Hey Claire, Jill. Jill, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure." I nodded and Cliff led us up to a table and began to talk about random stuff until he asked a question I didn't even know the response to.

"Do you like Kai?" Cliff looked at me with honest eyes.

"Yeah, just don't tell him cause if you tell him I like him, and he doesn't like me back, my life could be ruined."

Cliff nodded and headed off to talk with another boy I assumed to be called Gray.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know i haven't updated in a while. I haven't because I've been busy and i just wanted to enjoy my summer while it lasted I might give Skye a more important role in the next chapters. ANyways. My birthday is coming up soon and want to know what would be a good present? Some reviews. :)**

**I tried my best to do better in this chapter and I edited this a lot because some of the scenes I was about to make where going to ruin the ending i was thinking of. Got any ideas for the next scene? Feel free to send then to me. :)**

* * *


	6. The Engagement

**Guess Who?**

I talked with Claire some more until it was almost midnight. She babbled on about how much she thought Gray was 'cute' and how she had made the right decision staying here instead of living in the city. I agreed to every one of her sayings even though I couldn't care less about living here.

Kai walked up to me and announced, "Time for me to take you home. It's getting pretty late and walking alone at night may be dangerous. I'll get a taxi to come pick us up."

Claire perked up and suggested, "How about you stay here for the night? Doug has a one night special going on so It wouldn't cost you much for a room." _Grrrrr, I'd rather walk home and besides, isn't there like…only two rooms up stairs?_

"Thanks for the offer Claire, but I don't think there are enough rooms for us." I stated.

"It's okay, you can stay with me! There are two other beds in there. The room next door has an extra bed there also." Claire said innocently.

"Okay, where's Doug?" Claire pointed to a man with orange colored hair with a matching beard to go with it. "Okay, I'll be right back Jill." Kai went to talk with the man.

"Claire," I whined. "Why did you have to do this, I would have been perfectly fine walked home in the dark." Claire gave a demonic grin.

"Now, I never said I would be staying in my room now did I?" She still grinned. "I'll be staying with Mary today. So, my room is unoccupied free for you to talk and talk and talk…Well, see you around." She went up stairs and quickly came back down holding a suitcase. She waved her goodbye and was on her way to the library.

Kai came back and said, "Claire's room is empty and he said we could stay there for free." I went upstairs to check out the room while Kai talked to Cliff.

**Kai's POV **

"So Cliff, what'd she say?" Cliff looked uneasy as if deciding whether or not to tell.

"U-um, Jill said I couldn't tell you cause….you would probably get mad." My heart sank. _So she does love Skye, I guess I'm just a friend to her then. _

"Oh…well then, I better get to bed. Talk to you some other time." I got up from the bar stool and walked upstairs to what would be my bed for the night.

Jill was fast asleep, or as I assumed she would. I walked over to where she was asleep and whispered into her ear _'I love you.' _

She quickly jotted up and stared at me in disbelief. My face was probably a deep red right now.

"Uh…..um…." Was all I could say. She turned calm again and rested her head against her pillow.

"Ditto.." Jill mumbled.

Claire's POV **{A/N Yes Claire, Not Jill!}**

"Claire, what's wrong, you seem you a bit tense." Mary had a worried look on her face.

"Well, if you really want to know, My…best friend in in love but I think it's with the wrong guy. I don't have anything against the guy. I just don't think they are right for each other. I sound jealous don't I?"

Mary nodded. "It wouldn't happen to be…" I quickly mouthed '_yeah_'. "When are you going to tell her about him!" Mary shouted.

I kept quiet for a minute and then decided. "I don't think I should. Jill will find out once she walks into the beach tomorrow anyways, she will just think I'm trying to keep them both apart. It's best to let her find out by herself anyways."

Mary kept quiet. We fell asleep not to long after talking about it.

**The Next Day**

**{NO ONES POV}**

Jill awoke the next morning in the arms of Kai. [Nothing Happened okay?] Jill immediately left for For-Get-Me-Not-Valley to tend to her crops and dog. Skye had slept in Jill's bed for the night while tending to the dog.

**Jill's POV**

I had planted pineapple seeds a few weeks ago, so then today they were ready to harvest. I harvested the pineapples and watered the rest of my crops. I played with my dog until 3:00PM.

I walked to the beach to give Kai one of the pineapples I had harvested. I arrived at the beach and took notice of the event I wasn't supposed to walk in on.

Kai and Popuri were…kissing.

I dropped my bag of pineapples and dashed for my house seeking the comfort of Skye.

"Wait! Jill! It's not what it looks like." Kai called out. I ignored him and continued running to my house.

I locked the door behind me. I went to check on how I looked in the bathroom mirror. My eyes were red and puffy while my cheeks were soaked in tears.

Skye appeared behind me and stared at me, speechless. "Jill, what happened to you?"

"Kai is what happened. It was just to good to be true." Skye hugged me tightly which made me bush a little.

He let go of me only to pull out something blue. A…blue feather. "Skye…I don't know what to say."

"Then say yes." I nodded my agreement and went into his arms.

A hard knock went onto the door. "Kai…" I mumbled under my breath.

I opened to see Kai there and…_the girl_, holding on tightly to Kai. "Jill, please let me-"

"Jill is engaged to me and nothing has to be explained." Kai looked up to Skye with his dark brown eyes.

"It's true." I assured him. Kai continued looking at Skye and then turned to me.

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you last night but…" A tear trickled down his cheek.

"I don't care anymore. I have someone who won't leave me or even worse, cheat on me."

Skye held onto me tighter and politely said, "May you please leave Lady Jill's property. He pointed to the dirt road a bit beyond the shipping bin.

Kai broke into tears and left with Popuri clinging to his side.

I turned back to face Skye and buried my face into his neck. "When do you want to the wedding?"

"The sooner the better." I said. I felt safe around Skye. At times I thought Kai was the one but that was before I met Skye.

"Can I go tell my friends?" Skye nodded happily and let me go see Muffy and Lumina.

"When's the wedding? Do you already have a gown? Do have anything planned at all?" Muffy and Lumina blurted out.

"A week. No and no. Does that answer you questions?" I said. I took out the blue feather from my pocket and showed it to them to let them know I wasn't joking.

"Okay!" Lumina walked over to her nightstand an took out a magazine-like book.

"I'll let you order your dress from this catalog and it must be under 10,000 gold so I can buy it for my best buddy." She handed me the catalog.

I flipped through the pages with none of the dresses catching my eye. At the last page, I noticed a pale blue, floor length dress that was simple. It was strapless with no designs or anything.

"Lumina, I like that one." I pointed to the dress. "Are you sure? 1,000 gold seems a bit cheap. Wouldn't you rather prefer this one?" She pointed to a pink frilly dress that was way too revealing for me.

"No thank-you, I'm happy with that one." I gave her a friend smile and she left downstairs to ask Romana to mail the order form.

"Jill," Muffy said, "Can I help you plan the wedding?" I nodded my agreement and she squealed just like…_Popuri_ does.

Lumina came back up and said the order was already in and would arrive in three days.

I spent the rest of the day with Lumina and Muffy preparing for the wedding and making invitations and deciding who would be coming.

After a few hours of planning, night grew upon us and Muffy and I said our farewells to Lumina and left.

I dropped off Muffy at the bar only to dread who was coming out of it. Kai

He was drunk with bags under his eyes. "Jill. Let me explain, please." He begged.

"You have two minutes." I snapped at him. He wobbled a bit but I was sure he wouldn't pass out.

"It was love at first sight when I first met you. But then Skye came into the picture and I lost hope. Popuri put me up to this plan she had of getting with you but it back fired. I'm really sorry, I wouldn't have done it if I knew it would have only made things worse. Please give me another chance."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I tried again and said, "I'm sorry, my mind is made up. Skye and I are going to move away to Mineral Town a few days after the ceremony. And just to get this off my chest. I loved you until I saw that _scene_ at the shack. Skye was just a friend and now, He is my fiancé. I'll see you sometime in the near future." I turned around and walked home.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kai fall down to his knees and begin to sob. I felt bad for him. I couldn't back out of the engagement for two reasons.

1.-I was in love with Skye

2.-I had no other choice, Kai just…pissed me off.

When I arrived home, Skye was on a chair reading '_Romeo and Juliet.' _"Hello dear," Skye stated. "We will begin to pack tomorrow so that by Thursday, we would be ready, and the next day, We would celebrate the ceremony and then we will off to Mineral Town."

"Okay. I just want to sleep for tonight so that tomorrow I just need to pack things up." I took a quick shower and changed into my night gown.

I fell asleep not so long after I got changed.

* * *

Authors Note: the next chapter is the last one. After that, I might make a sequal but it would take about a month or so to post. Anyways, please review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess Who?**

I awoke the next day in my bed, in my house next to Skye. His arm was around me which made it difficult to get up without awaking him. I was way too tired to sneak out of his grasp so I just yanked his arm off of me and walked over to the bath room to fix up.

I changed into my usual work outfit. I walked downstairs to the basement to get a couple of cardboard boxes to pack my things into.

When I went back upstairs, Skye was already changed and taking down stuff from my walls. I handed him a box to place the things in. We continued like this for what seemed like hours.

Once everything that belonged in the living room and kitchen were in boxes, Skye let me run off with my friends to talk and continue planning the wedding.

"The dress arrived Jill!" Lumina shouted as I walked in. She handed me a brown box with my name and address. I carefully opened the box and pulled out the dress.

"Go try it on Jill." Lumina said. She looked at the dress and then up to me.

"I don't want to wear it until the wedding so it will be a special moment." Lumina agreed and we made all the invitations. We delivered them all around the valley. Until we reached the beach.

I walked to the shack with Lumina right behind me. "Here's your invitation." I tossed Kai the invitation.

"I'm sorry, Jill." I heard him mumble.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you anymore. I'll make you the best man I fit makes you feel any better." He nodded and placed his head down again.

_It should have been Kai with me passing out the invitations today. We would have stayed here in the valley but we probably would have been happy. Every single day waking up to his jovial smile and personality. _

-*-

Today was the wedding. I stood there in front of Skye my…husband. "Skye, do you take Jill to be wife."

"I do."

Jill, do you take Skye to be your husband."

I stood there, pondering about the decision I would make right now. I opened my mouth and said, "I do."

-*-

"C'mon Jill, the taxi is here, we better get going if we want to be there by night." Skye called out. I said goodbye to my friends and when I went to say bye to Kai, I said, "I still love you." Kai looked up to give me the smile I hadn't seen in so long.

"Good-bye!" He called out as I went into the cab. My life as a farmer had just ended and now I would be living in a small house near a chicken farm, a cow and sheep farm, and a blacksmith.

It was a small house. Only three bedrooms. And two bathrooms. Skye had made a call to Gotz to have it built a few weeks ago.

I stepped out of the cab, and began my new life and Skye's wife.


	8. Authors note::

My edits!

Okay, so originally, the story didn't end the way I wanted. Some chapters just collided with the happy ending I was thinking of. Which is why in the sequel, Meeting Again, I thought of a better ending. I started writing it…maybe on the twenty of July.

The last scene at the beach was supposed to be there. The one at the Inn in Mineral Town came out horrible! Claire wasn't supposed to be there, it was supposed to be Mark from Sunny Island who was Jill's best friend. Kai was supposed to get jealous and run out once he met him. And then the ending would have just fallen into place by it being a Kai and Jill story.

And then, before Skye and Jill had left, I was supposed to unveil the story behind Jill and Celia. And Skye, In the real ending I was thinking of, was supposed to commit suicide a few days after the wedding of Kai and Jill.

In the next story, there is a small chance of Kai and Jill getting together. And I just wanted to clear this up. Sequel will be posted on

**August 3rd**** of '09. **

I know you probably hate me right now. Feel free to flame the story. I deserve it.

There was also another screw up, Skye wasn't supposed to be in it. It was supposed to be Gray. I just thought it would be better with Skye but it just ruined my happy ending. L I just REALLY wanted to let you know this okay.

Here, if this is sort of a mix-up for you, these are the Characters were supposed to be in the story.

Jill-Jill

Skye-Gray

Kai-Kai

Muffy-Nami

Lumina-Flora

Claire-Mark

__________

Hopefully, in the sequel, there won't be any mix ups. Thank-you for reading 'Guess Who'


End file.
